Small valves have been used to control delivery of a fluid from a personal care device, for example delivery of a dentifrice from a toothbrush or a shaving cream from a razor. It is desirable that such valves be compact, to minimize the space occupied on the personal care device. Examples of dispensing toothbrushes that use such valves are included in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/861,253,filed Jun. 3, 2004,the entire contents of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In some instances a toothbrush or other personal care product dispenses two or more components. For example the two components can chemically react upon contact to produce a cooling sensation or a warming sensation. Therefore, in some instances, it is desirable to ensure that the components remain separate from each other until dispensed, for example in the mouth or on the skin of the user.